


Heretics

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [12]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heretics (Andrew Bird)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heretics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssjbento](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ssjbento).



Gojyo had never stopped to think about what would happen when Sanzo actually killed his one-thousandth youkai (who was counting anyway?), and really, being a sanzo and all, Gojyo would have expected the pissy monk would be afforded some immunity from that 'blood of a thousand youkai' hocus-pocus, but as the newly transformed demon leveled his Smith and Wesson at the hanyou's head, Gojyo wished he had been paying closer attention.

"I'm on your side, remember, Sanzo-sama?" the redhead blurted hastily, slowly backing away.

But when Sanzo growled "pants off," Gojyo was completely at a loss for a witty comeback.


End file.
